


Before You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [33]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman loses his head as he plans for a trip.





	Before You

“Babe, I found them.” Your announcement forces Roman to stop his frantic search as you fold his favorite gym shorts nicely and tuck them into his bag which you had packed immaculately, “Are you missing anything else?”

“Hmm…” He moans, cutting off the distance between you and wrapping his large arms around your body; Roman holds you tight as you let out a soft laugh, “Just one thing.”

You share a tender kiss, exchanging tiny unspoken messages of ‘I love you’ with each one that follows, “You can’t be late.”

“What did I do before you?” Roman nuzzles your neck, deeply inhaling your scent, “I wish I could take you everywhere with me.”


End file.
